Sweet Killer
by jariasoffchance
Summary: When Caroline Forbes's parents die, she is shipped off to a training academy for 2 years to fulfill the family tradition of becoming a vampire hunter. When she is released, she is assigned a partner to accompany her, Stefan Salvatore. Their mission is to take down the Originals family. What will happen when Caroline begins to have second thoughts about killing Klaus?


I stared out onto the road before me, gripping my hand tighter on the wheel trying to calm down my thoughts. I was prepared for this. Two years of training. I wasn't just going to throw it all away because of my silly doubts, I needed to tough it out and get over my fears. I'm no longer girly little Caroline, that part of me died when my parents did. I hadn't really found myself since then, I only knew of two things. I was tough, and I was destined to kill vampires.

I didn't know it at the time, but apparently my parents had been vampire hunters and were going to eventually train me one day. When things didn't go according to plan my Aunt Barbara sent me to a training academy shortly after they passed for two years so I could become what I am now. I didn't really know what to do with myself at the time so I just sort of went along with it, I felt numb to everything. I barley reacted to the whole situation of finding out about vampires.

I had gotten the call this morning that the Mikaelson family had just settled in Mystic Falls. They are 'original vampires' apparently, which means they can only be killed a certain way, not as easily as other ordinary vampires. I just need a white oak stake, which is supposedly already in possession of my partner, Stefan Salvatore, ready for me to collect.

I glanced over to the post-it note on my radio and read the names of the original siblings over again, trying to imprint the information into my head.

Elijah, Rebekah, Kol, and Klaus.

I might have trouble remembering Elijah's but the rest seemed easy enough.

I could see the Mystic Falls - 1 Mile sign out of the corner of my eye and tried to compose myself with a small smile, convincing myself I could do this. Even though it isn't ideal to have your first vampire murder mission be four hard to kill original siblings that have been around for thousands of years, who could easily team up and take me out in a heartbeat if they ever figured out my intentions.

No big deal.

My operation was to get close to them as possible, it'd be definitely hard. They'll want nothing to do with a pathetic human. They had all the advantage over me, all I knew was stuff I picked up at the academy; while here they are with super speed, strength, and compulsion.

I shivered at the thought of having my free will ripped from me.

I definitely could _not_ forget to take vervain. A vampire would attempt compelling me at some point.. it was bound to happen with this job.

I dug around in my purse with my free hand and grabbed my iPhone and attempted to call Stefan to make sure everything was going smoothly as it could.

"Hello?"

"Is there any changes or anything I should know? I just arrived in Mystic Falls."

"Come to 2402 West Maple Avenue, the key to the gate is 4103. I have the white oak stake, we can both take the undercover car once you get here to the Mikaelson mansion."

"How are we going to do this?"

"Wait it out until one of them are alone and go in for the kill."

"Wait.. we only have one white oak stake. How are we going to take out all four?"

"I have three daggers dipped in white ash, we are going to use those on Elijah, Rebekah, and Kol. We're going to use the White Oak stake on Klaus, he's the most powerful."

"Oh right. The hybrid."

"Yeah, that should be fun."

"I'm here."

I dialed the digits on the gate and parked in the long driveway, and made my way to the door of the boarding house and did the 'secret knock' to confirm it was me.

Stefan opened the door and gave me a brief smile before rushing me in, before anyone could see me on the property.

I grabbed some Bourbon and took a swing of it before sitting down on the couch across from Stefan.

"We need to each take down two of the siblings, since there is four. We can't break up the killings, we have to do all of them right then and there before they get suspicious or retaliate once they realize what we've done." Stefan informed me.

"Okay, uhh, who do you want to be assigned?" I said, grabbing the sticky note with the names of the Originals out of my pocket.

"I'll be able to take out Elijah and Kol, you will be in charge of killing Rebekah and Klaus. Rebekah should be easier to go after than the others, I assume. Klaus will be the difficult one."

"Got it." I said nodding my head, beginning to feel nervous that I was in charge of killing the hybrid.

"Now, let's head out to the Mikaelson's." Stefan said with a devious smirk and grabbed his keys.

* * *

_**A/N:**__**Hello everyone :) Do you like this story? If you do please let me know in the reviews so I'm motivated to continue!**_


End file.
